Move On
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: Goodbyes are so sad. Expecially when you dont want the person to go. (pg13 just to be safe)


Move On.  
  
By: Gothic Kagome14  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first one-shot so be nice to me. A couple ooc people but thats all. Its angsty, I got the idea when listening to a very sad song this morning. I love reviews and I hate flames, Like it says on my bio.  
  
ALL FLAMES WILL BE FED TO MY ARMY OF ATTACK POODLES!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Move On.   
  
InuYasha....Why did you leave?  
  
I ask that question so many times, but I never get an answer.  
  
As I run my fingers over the old decaying wood of the well, old forgotton memories resurface.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flash back~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Kagome,"He said, the minute after we defeated Naraku. He said my name so sadly. Never had I heard such emotion in his voice.  
  
"Yes?" My heart pounding, I was fearing the worst...and I was right to do so.  
  
"I owe her."  
  
Who?  
  
Oh. Her.  
  
You don't say her name infront of me anymore.  
  
I could feel tears prick at my eyes.  
  
'No! I don't want you to leave me!' I wanted to scream at him. But the lump in my throat held me back. 'Love me! I love you! For who you are!'  
  
By now the tears seeped out, trickling down my bloodied cheeks. Some blood is my blood, some is his, some is of the creatures we killed.  
  
"No." I croaked out. "Don't leave me, you're all I have left!" I look around at the bloodied and battered corpses that were once my friends. A feeling of being lost fell over me. I had lost my family a few years back to a fire. I had read the news paper that day too.  
  
Family 's house burned to the ground. No surviors.   
  
The family of 4 and one cat died Thursday night due to the stove being left on.  
  
I hung my head down and cried. Two arms wrapped around me but I pulled back. Looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"How dare you.."  
  
My fists pounded on his chest.  
  
"How dare you!" I screamed. "I'm all alone in this world! You're all I have left......All I have...." I leaned heavily on him, weeping.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered as he stroked my hair.. "I'm so sorry."  
  
There was a plop.  
  
Then another.  
  
Then another.  
  
I looked up only to see his beautiful eyes brimming with tears, some of them escaping.  
  
"I've never seen you cry." I said softly. Reaching up slowly I wiped the tears from his own blood streaked face. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned down. His lips touching mine for the first and final time.  
  
It seemed as if the world stopped. No longer could you hear the cries of wounded creatures, nor the wind.  
  
It was as if only he and I mattered.  
  
"I love you ." I whispered and leaned my forehead on his. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. We wept together, in the middle of the battle feild. The ground was painted red as was the sky.  
  
"I love you too." I cried harder when he said that. Knowing that I would never really know this love. From the shadows, soul catchers circled. Beckoning him to his death.  
  
"Goodbye, love." He said softly, kissing my forehead, cheeks and lips before turning his back to me.  
  
As if on que my legs gave out and I fell to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
"No! InuYasha! Don't leave me!" I wailed. And he stopped for a minute, turned his head towards me and I could see tear tracks down his cheek.  
  
"Inu....Yasha....." I breathed out. A flash of red light and howling winds told me he was gone.  
  
With her.  
  
Forever.  
  
I shakily stood up and looked at my surroundings.  
  
'In death, for spirits, there is no good or bad.' Miroku had said.  
  
Placing my hands together I recited a prayer.  
  
Soft footsteps came up behind me. "Whos there?" I sighed and looked behind me. "SesshoMaru?" He merely looked at me. But, if you looked close enough you could see a sliver of concern and regret in his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss, Lady Miko. I will help ease your pain." He slipped out a sword, Tensiaga. I, of course, thought he was going to kill me. But instead the sliced through all my friends.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?"  
  
"Watch." Was all he said.  
  
Slowly, my friends wounds healed and they opened their eyes.  
  
"Mama?" Shippo whispered.  
  
"Shippo!?" I breahted. He jumped and grabbed me. I sat down and rocked him, crying once again.  
  
Miroku and Sango got up and were hugging also, I handed Shippo to Sango and stood up, facing the Demon Lord.  
  
"Thank you." I bowed. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. His eyes glowing with a light I had never seen.  
  
"If my foolish brother had not left this world. You, Kagome-Sama, would have been my little sister." He said quietly. Giving him a watery smile I hugged him and cried as I had done with his brother.  
  
"Thank you so much!" I weeped happily.  
  
"Its alright, little sister." He said and stroked my ragged hair. My friends stood and watched this with happy eyes.  
  
"Kagome-Sama." Miroku started out. "Will you be okay?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Yeah, I'll be okay. Just never fully healed. I don't think anyone could really heal from this.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flash Back~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The years had passed on quickly after that. Now here I am, 24 years old, I never left Sengoku Jidai. Every once in a while I go to the God Tree and sit in the branches where the late hanyo did. And sometimes I swear I hear his voice.  
  
"Move on." The wind whispers. "Move on.."  
  
And move on I shall. Just for him, only for him. Only.  
  
An. There goes my first one-shot. Like I said, I wrote it in the morning listening to 'Simple and Clean' the Kingdom Hearts theme song. I thought it was okay and I hope you do too!  
  
L8ers!  
  
~Wolfie~  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Review here 


End file.
